henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Toddler
The Toddler is the show's first villain that appeared in the series premiere episode, The Danger Begins, as well as in Danger & Thunder, where he was portrayed as the leader of the group of super villains that were out to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. He is portrayed by Ben Giroux. Description The Toddler is a short, pint-sized criminal with some stubble who wears baby clothes as his outfit. For his first appearance he wore blue clothing with black stripes, complete with matching beanie hat, a yellow ascot, yellow shorts with red straps, and black shoes. In his second appearance, his shirt and beanie becomes white with blue and orange stripes, while his shorts are orange with grey straps. He reverts back to wearing yellow shorts, this time with a light blue shirt and a black, white, and gray beanie. While very little is known about him, the Toddler has a younger brother named the Newborn. Keeping in nature with his name, he speaks like a baby although he appears as a grown man, and he also throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. He even wore diapers for a tie before outgrowing them. His weapons include a raspberry gun which inflicts saliva on his victims and a bottle bomb. The Toddler's henchmen dress in over-sized children's pajamas. History Baby Monster Plot In The Danger Begins, the Toddler was plotting to use a formula to make all the babies in Swellview wear diapers which when they urinate in them, they turn into green, scary monsters bent on destruction. He was able to succeed in stealing all the diapers for his plan. He and his henchmen were easily able to capture Captain Man, since he was alone and did not have his sidekick with him this time. He trapped him on a bungee diaper-like contraption and with a push of his button, can force Captain Man at his own will to dance. However, he was not aware that his sidekick Kid Danger snuck inside, as the latter was spying on the Toddler and his men and distracted them with an ice cream truck jingle from his PearPhone. Thinking it was for real, they all went outside his lair to get ice cream. But eventually, he found out it was a ruse when he spotted Kid Danger attempting to free Captain Man. He then sent all his henchmen to attack Kid Danger, who pulled the lever up and received help from Captain Man. While Kid Danger disposed of a few henchmen, he then turned his attention towards the Toddler and used his own raspberry spitting gun against him, blinding him temporarily. However, after regaining his vision, and seeing his henchmen fall, he warned both Captain Man and Kid Danger he has a bottle bomb which will blow them all up, giving them no time to escape and forcing them to die with him. Kid Danger and Captain Man then thought of a plan and helped defeat the Toddler when was pushed into his own bottomless ball pit, together with the bottle bomb. The babies were also saved from becoming monsters. All that remained of the Toddler was his hat. Comeback With the heroes thinking the Toddler met his doom from the explosion of his bottle bomb in the bottomless ball pit, it is revealed in Danger & Thunder he survived his fall and it took him a long time (almost 2 years) to climb up to the surface of the Earth, reaching a sandbox and scaring away the Swellview Park children. He is also shown to be the mastermind of the villains gathering in the secret underwater base of Lake Swellview, surprising them all of his return, saying "BOO!". He somehow meets up with Max Thunderman and he becomes the Toddler's assistant, requesting for a booster seat and telling him to smooth his leg hair. After he tells the villains how he survived, he then tells them how they should combine their powers to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger so they can have Swellview all to themselves. Next, he goes to the chalkboard as each villain discusses a plan to eliminate the heroes. With the Toddler unable to agree with any of their ideas, Max, having discovered through Phoebe, Captain Man, and Kid Danger are among their presence, goes to tell him they are in disguise in the lair. The Toddler doesn't believe him, so Max proves they are here by using his powers to remove their Muchacho masks. The Toddler zaps Captain Man with the Heliometer. He and Dr. Minyak trap him in a block of metal and put him on a train, planning on pushing Captain Man to the bottom of the Jandy River, where he'll remain trapped there forever. However, Kid Danger and Phoebe arrive on the train, and fight his henchman. Charlotte shoots the metal block, freeing Captain Man from his captivity. Captain Man then picks up the Toddler and throws him off the train. Indestructible (for 45 minutes) After remaining a fugitive for quite some time, he returns in Toddler Invasion and sneaks into the Man Cave disguised as a purple teddy bear. The Toddler fires a sleeping gas projectile that the heroes inhale its fumes and pass out. Schwoz appears and discovers what the Toddler did to the heroes (but not fully) and he briefly gets chased by the pint sized criminal. Of course the Toddler reigns victorious and traps Schwoz in the elevator. He drinks some apple juice and sees that Kid Danger has awoken. The Toddler reveals he has trapped him in a kiddie pool with an invisible barrier, but this doesn't stop the hero from insulting him, telling him to change his diaper; this of course offends the Toddler. He then turns his attention towards Captain Man, who he trapped in a torture device with tight plastic and machine powered heat. He intends to become indestructible by drinking the Captain's sweat, even if its for 45 minutes according to him. To do this, he sets the temperature to 310 degrees to make sure it happens as planned. He is successful and drinks the Captain's sweat from a bottle. But above the Man Cave's vent, he is hit by Charlotte and Jasper. As they hide, the Toddler gets up and decides to test some painful objects on himself to prove his indestructibility. It works and he is only hurt for a second. However, he did not notice Schwoz pry open the elevator door quietly and drink some of Captain Man's sweat. When the Toddler notices him after he burps, he fires his blaster at Schwoz, seemingly killing him. However, Schwoz is indestructible and both he and the Toddler battle it out with their brauns. After 45 minutes have passed, the Toddler loses his indestructibility, and Schwoz breaks his ribs by hitting him with a chair. However, he is not finished yet and he makes one last attempt at hitting Kid Danger after he is freed but he is too fast to be hit by the laser and subsequently takes the Toddler's blaster out of his hand. The Toddler pleads for mercy from him but Kid Danger zaps his finger and he hurts so much unable to move from his position. Toddlers and Captains In Rumblr, the Toddler escapes from Swellview Prison, having done so with baby oil, making recapture difficult. Because it is his most recent escape in a short period of time, Captain Man refuses to go after him, sick and tired of fighting the "same old villains". Later, the Toddler is at The Beating Dungeon drinking milk from his sippy cup. He is in an unhappy mood and was nice enough to give Captain Man a glass of milk since he too, was also unhappy. While the Captain was at the dungeon trying to match with a villain to fight, the Toddler explains to him his brother, the Newborn, tried setting up a matchmaker profile for him to fight heroes. He was supposed to fight Kickie McGee, but he ultimately declined. In an effort to see if Captain Man would take his offer, he tells him he is going to hijack a plane full of baby blankets, saying it would be a shame if nobody came to stop him. He leaves the TBD and moves forward with his scheme, intentionally leaving the plans behind for Captain Man to think over. The Swellview Ultimatum With their encounter in the dungeon being something like a temporary truce, in Game of Phones the Toddler quickly resumed his villainous career and joined Dr. Minyak, the Time Jerker, and the Beekeeper to receive the blueprint that will destroy his enemies Captain Man and Kid Danger. Appearances Henry Danger *The Danger Begins *Danger & Thunder *Toddler Invasion *Henry Danger: The Musical (mentioned) *Rumblr *Game of Phones The Adventures of Kid Danger *Tiny Toddler Gallery Trivia *He may be Captain Man's first notable enemy going as far back as when the super hero first became a crime fighter. **However, calling him the archenemy of Captain Man is another story, as Dr. Minyak has proven to be just as dangerous and as big of a threat. *Initially, it was believed that The Toddler died from the small explosion, judging that he screamed when the bottle exploded. However, with his return in Danger & Thunder, it is revealed he survived. *The Toddler's wish of wanting a sidekick sort of came true, when Max Thunderman became his assistant, but treats him as a servant. *According to the pop up facts from the special edition of Danger and Thunder, the Toddler needs at least a 60 minute nap every day. *He is the second villain to become indestructible (even if briefy), after Drex. *He, Invisible Brad, and the Beekeeper are the villains that have been implicated dead, but they came back later. *He is set to appear in the spinoff series Danger Force. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2018 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Category:2020